Danganronpa: The Fly
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Based on the 1986 film, Makoto Naegi is an ordinary boy living an ordinary life, until he is forced to move out of his house and inherited a place where he discovered a telelportation device. while trying it on, he accidentally and unknowingly fused with a housefly, and begins his slow transformation. Sayaka Maiziono struggled to help him and she realizes she is also at risk.


**Danganronpa: The Fly**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
_**The Fly (1986 film) **_is owned by David Cronenberg and 20th Century Fox

* * *

Hello, and welcome to another experimental Danganronpa fic. A new idea popped into my head after doing a Wikipedia search which I came across an article involving a certain Hollywood actor who happened to appear at a recent movie involving **Jurassic Park**, which made me curious and decided to check out the movies this actor starred in.

Along the way I came across one of the movies listed, which is the 1986 film **The Fly**, and after reading the synopsis, it made me more curious and decided to download it, and after watching it, it gave me inspiration to make a fanfic version and Danganronpa came to my head, and I immediately scanned for characters who can be used to portray in this story.

It took me almost an hour to choose, and eventually settled for Makoto Naegi and Sayaka Maizono. These two are a good pair as they are quite close to the characters for the film (portrayed by **Jeff Golblum** and **Geena Davis**).

While this fic would be based on the film, the origin within this fic will be quite different.

Lastly, this fic will be M-rated due to some horror themes and scenes within the upcoming chapters, but there will be a few...love scenes...but they will be one-shot ones...since it will be an integral part of the story...

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch.**__** 1: Prologue**_

Japan.

A country located within the Southeast Asia, which is near neighboring countries such as the Philippines and the past it was known for its controversial part in World War II, which led the United States of America to drop an atomic bomb on Hiroshima which caused damage, but also led Japan to surrender, bringing the war to an end.

Since then, Japan and its citizens changed for the better, and along the way became friendlier to other neighboring Asian countries and prospered well in the years to come, slowly becoming one of the fast-growing economic partners to other countries.

As the years passed, many emperors come and go, yet they were able to keep Japan floating economically and its citizens prospered and lived peacefully, thus they slowly moved on after what happened at Hiroshima after World War II ended.

-x-

In the years (or decades) that passed, Japan remained as the economic, trading, and friendliest country within the whole of Asia, and their technologies improved, which led to a lot of scientific breakthroughs which improved the lives of its citizens and increasing the happy lives of everyone, local residents and foreigners living here.

Meanwhile, The scene then zoomed further and you can see that the scene shows that the place being shown is Tokyo, which is bustling with people who are walking the busy streets, some riding vehicles, and others riding on bicycles. There are several types of people seen on the streets; adults, children, and even infants being carried by their parents. Businessmen, businesswomen, students, policemen, all kinds of persons are seen, and they were doing their usual activities as if they do not mind it.

Shops are open and the merchants are selling their merchandise and are enticing people to buy them in hopes of earning money. It was a typical day and it seems that people today are lively and felt that their lives are full of blessings and couldn't ask for anything more, as some are happy with stable jobs, students studying in the best schools, and more, and some even chatted with one another feeling that today is a good day.

"Hey there..."

"Today's a good day..."

"Ah...life is so good..."

"Let's have lunch...?"

"Will you be my girlfriend...?"

"Let's get married..."

"Stop right there!"

"EEEP! COPS!"

**-x-**

The scene later shifts to a certain area, where business is thriving the area is frequently being besieged by customers which are a mix of adults and teenagers, and they appeared to be avid collectors, as they are looking and buying second-hand items which are technological in nature, and their reasons for patronizing the said shops are purely economical in nature - cheaper prices and practicality. You can see several shops selling HOT items for cheaper prices, such as smartphones, android tablets and even laptops, and despite being second-hand items, they appeared to be in good working conditions, and some of the customers are willing to buy them as long as their desired items are working fine as well as to save money for budgetary reasons, and the merchants are using subtle means in enticing passing customers.

"Hello...please by our items..."

"They are cheaper..."

"...they are in good working condition..."

"You can try them if you like..."

"I promise you will like them..."

"I promise you will get your money's worth..."

"Here are the items on our display..."

"Pick the one you like..."

The area in question turns out to be Akihabara, and the area is thriving and many merchants set up shops to attract passing customers and entice them to buy their products by showing the items and offered cheaper prices while assuring them that the items are in good working condition, and their marketing strategy worked as some passing customers were intrigued after hearing that so e gadgets are being sold in cheaper prices, and they began asking the merchants what items do they sell, and the merchants showed to the customers the items they are selling, ranging from smartphones to android tablets and even laptops.

Then the scene shifts to another nearby shop, where a merchant is also selling second-hand items, but unlike the other shops, this merchant is selling something else and is catering avid collectors, and the scene shifts inside the shop where you can see the items being sold, which turn out to be classic console units and games, all being displayed on the shelves, and one by one you can see the following consoles being on display, which are:

\- Nintendo Famicom

\- Super Famicom

\- Sega Genesis

\- Game Boy Color

\- Game Boy Advance

\- Neo Geo

\- Sony Playstation

\- Sega Saturn

\- Nintendo 64

In a matter of minutes customers passed by the shop, and most of them are avid collectors and fans of video games, and they were immediately intrigued by the items on display and they looked at the items, as some appeared to be unaware that such classical consoles actually existed, and they began asking the merchants if those consoles and its games are really something to be owned, which the merchant nodded and assured to them that the classic games are RARE, and are fun to play with, saying that even with popular games today that are released on current consoles such as the Sony Playstation 4, the Microsoft X-Box One and the Nintendo Wii, the consoles on display are even COOLER due to its nostalgia factor.

"Are they really cool compared to today's consoles?"

"Yes...they are cool..."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, sir...they are the very first games...and they are the popular ones in its heydays...and they are RARE to find..."

"Hmm..."

"Would you like to try them...?"

"..."

"I promise you will not regret it..."

And everything went peaceful and harmonious, but little do everyone else know that something unexpected is about to happen without any warning. And with no signs of when it is going to happen.

-x-

The scene shifts in somewhere within the capital of Japan, which is Tokyo, where Makoto Naegi had just graduated middle school and is looking forward to attending high school when an unexpected situation struck the Naegi family, in which this ordinary family is now facing a financial situation which caused the parents to be forced to focus on Komaru's schooling financially, and they asked their eldest son to wait for another year before they could try to financially raise their situation before letting him start high school.

Being an understanding child, Makoto, who turned 16 recently, nodded as he does not want to burden his parents and Komaru, willingly accepted, which his parents thanked him for his understanding and apologized for their shortcomings and that they had to focus only on Komaru's tuition for now due to monetary matters but Makoto said that he does not mind it.

"Makoto…son…"

"We are truly sorry…"

"As you can see…we are financially tight…"

"You'll have to wait for another year…and if we manage to raise our financial situation…then we can send you to school…"

"For now…we have to sacrifice…"

"Please understand…Komaru would have to be the one to continue schooling…"

"Be patient, son…"

"You will attend school soon…"

Deep inside, Makoto is quite sad as he is forced to sit out for one year due to their financial situation as his parents are facing a tight moment as they are unable to focus on Makoto for now as they could not afford the tuition for his high school first year and now the parents are doubling their efforts to raise money so as to have the means to get him ready for next year so that their eldest child would be ready to go to high school once their financial problems are solved.

As the months passed by, Makoto was at a park, sitting on a bench as he feels like an empty shell due to not being able to attend first year high school due to his family's situation, and there he saw a group of first year high school students passing by, each discussing about their first year high school and are said to be glad about meeting new friends and looking forward to the new lectures, as well as getting to see their beautiful female teachers.

"Hey!"

"Nice day, isn't it?"

"Today is a good day..."

"I love my part-time job..."

"Life is so good..."

"I wish I have a good day..."

"Lots of money..."

"Lots of girls..."

Naegi sighed as he envied the passing students, in which he feels like he just ditched classes as he has no means of getting a job and even if he do, it won't be enough to raise the money for the tuition, and he wondered if his family experienced BAD LUCK, and mentally started to question himself if being an ordinary boy having an ordinary life is a curse as he wondered why he is experiencing this as he has never done anything wrong against anyone.

"_Really…what did I do to deserve this…?_"

However, someone approached him as the person seemed to sense Naegi's inner turmoil. The person who appeared to be a teenage girl who appeared to be on the run. The girl, who appeared to be 16 years old, is described as having a long blonde hair, and a pair of ahoges.

She wears brown colored goggles on her head. She wears a pink sailor school uniform, and matching skirt. She wears black finger-less gloves, and black boots with gold buttons on them. The buckles on the boots are also gold.

She wears black straps connected by gold rings on her legs, and over her clothes. The straps for her legs have gold clips that are attached to her white socks. She wears a black choker collar, and two smaller black collars, around her neck

The girl is identified as **Miu Iruma**, and she is said to be an inventor of sorts, and she seemed to be looking for someone and found Naegi sitting on the bench, and there she approached him and asked if he is looking for a place to stay, and offered to give it to him free of charge, which also comes with water and electricity.

Naegi is surprised and asked if she is sure, which Iruma said that it is.

"Eh?"

"You heard me, kid."

"A place to stay…for free…?"

"Yup."

"For real?"

"Of course."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Naegi thought about it carefully as this is the first time that someone is offering him a place to stay, and asked Iruma if she is fine with having him staying at her place, and she said that she is giving the place she is staying to him, meaning that she is willing to let Naegi inherit the said place, which caused the 15-year old boy to stare in surprise.

He asked Iruma if she really mean it about her giving the place to him for free, which Iruma said that she is more than willing to give the place she is staying to him for free, and tells him that he won't have to worry about water and electricity.

He even said that he won't have to worry about paying the rental bills and such.

"Eh? You mean I won't have to pay the monthly rental?"

"You heard me, kid. Everything is free."

"You mean…I would own the place you offered…for free…?"

"Yup."

"For real?"

"Of course."

"Really?"

"Yes."

While the offer sounds tempting, he is unsure as he had a feeling that she might be scamming him, and asked her to provide proof about what she is offering, and Iruma nodded as she tells him that he can come with her so she can show him that she is currently owning a studio-type place she is currently staying.

Several minutes later, the scene shifts outside where Iruma and Naegi arrived, and there the place that Iruma is staying is located at a nearby alley, and he noted that the place looked quiet and peaceful enough, yet he is wondering if this is the place that Iruma mentioned.

There she took out a key and opened the door, where she led him inside her place of occupation, and there the 15-year old boy stared in surprise, seeing that the place is indeed a studio-type place, which also doubles as a warehouse, wherein two persons can stay and live here, and the place looked simple but good enough, and when checking the area, he find that the electricity and water supply is intact.

Iruma then shamelessly revealed that she INVENTED a device that allowed her to have her own supply of water and electricity for free without revealing itself to the water and electricity concessionaires.

"Eh? So the water and electricity here…"

"You heard me, kid. I made something that I won't have to pay the biils."

"A supply of water and electricity…for free…?"

"Yup."

"For real?"

"Of course."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Iruma then smiled and assured to him that he can have this place for free, and gave him the keys, saying that he can move in right away, and Naegi bowed as he thanked her, which Iruma said that he is welcomed, and she told him how the supplies work and instructed him not to tinker the BOX and all, so that the water and electricity concessionaires won't suspect a thing.

After giving him the keys, she took her leave and Naegi wondered what to do next, as he could not believe that he has a place to live, on his own and all he can do now is get his clothes and move in here, and the next thing he has to worry is getting supply of food as he still need to nourish and support himself financially given that his parents can only afford to send Komaru to school while he is forced to skip his very first year in high school.

"Great…guess I need to worry about THAT…"

**_To Be Continued... _**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is no action showed here, it introduced Naegi and the predicament he is in…until Miu Iruma provided him a relief for free. Now all he has to do is move in…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Naegi settles in on his new home, where he discovered something he never expected to see, which will serve as a foundation for the plot of this fic…

See you in April…

Reviews are welcomed…but needed…


End file.
